


Me Too

by TongueTiedRaven



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bon is in mild denial, Chocolate, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rin has a crush, Rin is a dork, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day, White Day, kuro and ukobach cameo, shiemi and rin friendship, soft, some awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Bon had been watching all morning and he didn't like what he was seeing. It was valentine’s day and there were chocolates everywhere. It wasn't that surprising. He'd received a lot of invites to the festival in the fall and had noticed since then that a lot of people watched him.He'd expected to receive chocolates. He'd expected all the guys in their class to receive them.Konekomaru had received a wide variety with Shima receiving slightly less. Takara had received a handful of pieces and Okumura-sensei had received several bags worth of the treat. Homemade and store bought.Rin had received two pieces. One from Ms. Kirigakure and one from Moriyama. They were both friendship chocolates and Rin had looked heartbreakingly happy to receive each piece. His tail had wagged and his eyes had grown squinty with the size of his smile. You’d have thought the halfling was being told he’d reached the rank of paladin with how excited he looked. It was infuriating because Rin deserved more.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 44
Kudos: 437





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is 80% fluff. My only real-life friend who also ships Bon/Rin requested this story around the time I started Between the Shadow and the Soul. I've been fiddling with it for a god-awful amount of time now and am just posting it. I'm not a 100% happy with it but I'm posting it anyway.

** February 14th **

Bon had been watching all morning and he didn't like what he was seeing. It was valentine’s day and there were chocolates everywhere. It wasn't that surprising. He'd received a lot of invites to the festival in the fall and had noticed since then that a lot of people watched him.

He'd expected to receive chocolates. He'd expected all the guys in their class to receive them.

Konekomaru had received a wide variety with Shima receiving slightly less. Takara had received a handful of pieces and Okumura-sensei had received several bags worth of the treat. Homemade and store bought.

Rin had received two pieces. One from Ms. Kirigakure and one from Moriyama. They were both friendship chocolates and Rin had looked heartbreakingly happy to receive each piece. His tail had wagged and his eyes had grown squinty with the size of his smile. You’d have thought the halfling was being told he’d reached the rank of paladin with how excited he looked. It was infuriating because Rin deserved more.

It wasn't that Bon made a habit of watching the blue-haired boy. He just happened to sit in the back so Rin was in his field of vision.

It was hard not to notice Rin anyway. He stood out in crowds with his ears and tail. Sure. That’s what it was. It was impossible for eyes not to be drawn to him with how much the halfling stood out.

Whatever. So Bon watched. It wasn't like it was creepy or anything. Rin was half demon and the son of Satan. It'd be irresponsible _not_ to watch him.

He wasn’t bothered by the teen’s heritage. No one disliked Satan more than Rin. Bon had issues with his own father but Rin and Okumura-sensei got the award for worse father. The crazy (and inspiring) teen had ambitions to defeat Satan. Bon imagined that Rin and him could actually do it together. It had been a long time since he felt like it would actually be possible to beat Satan. Rin standing in front of him with a confident smirk had solidified his belief and…

Whatever. The point was he believed they could do it.

Okay, so he wasn’t watching Rin because of the son of Satan thing. So Bon watched because he found Rin interesting. The point was, he didn’t like what he was seeing. Okumura-sensei might have been more attractive in the conventional sense of the word-Bon didn’t think so but it’s not like he knew what girls looked for -but Rin was a _great_ guy. He was nice with an almost sickening enthusiasm about everything. He was smart with great instincts even if he had almost no book knowledge. He was a loyal friend and had a good sense of humor even if it occasionally got on Bon’s nerves. The teen should have a lot more than what he was getting. He should at least have as many as _Takara._

Seriously, the girls in this school had to be stupid if they couldn’t see all that was there. Strong, quick, funny, sassy, cheerful, brave… There were a lot of adjectives that could describe the teen. (Handsome, beautiful, alluring, blue… Not that he’d know or anything.)

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do about Rin’s lack of gifts but he wanted to do something. He just had to figure out what. He still had a few classes left of the day so he had time to think it through.

An hour and an annoying amount of chocolates later, (Seriously, who were all these people?) Bon had an idea. It was a little reckless and could potentially bite him in the ass but it was all he really had. He had a blank sheet of notebook paper and was staring at it while he chewed on the end of his pen.

He had to play this _so_ carefully. The goal was to encourage not to hurt. Rin tended to get over excited about everything so he couldn’t make this seem romantic. He had to make it seem admiring – which, yeah, Bon was – and not smitten- which Bon wasn’t, of course. (Rin just had a nice smile and a fun laugh.)

_Okumura,_

And no… that wasn’t any good, was it? Too formal. Too stiff. Shima was always telling him to loosen up. Not that he was accustomed to taking advice from his pink-haired friend. God help him the day he actively took the knight-in-training’s advice. Mostly though, he didn’t want Rin to think this was meant for his twin brother. He needed to know this was for him. (As if Bon would do this shit for Okumura-sensei.)

_Rin Okumura,_

Still polite but less formal. Right, he could easily do this. Words were his thing. (He’d never written Rin’s name before. He liked the way the characters were shaped.)

_You are amazing and talented and are not told it often enough. You’re relentless and bold and always take the time to bring smiles to your friends’ faces._

Well, he brought smiles to everyone but Kamiki’s face. Bon never saw her really smile unless it was with Paku so she didn’t count. And Okumura-sensei never smiled at anyone but Moriyama. Rin made the Kyoto trio and Moriyama smile so that counted.

_You’re kind and a loyal friend and inspire others to be just as bold in pursuit of their goals._

Bon certainly admired that about Rin. The halfling would do anything for a friend without much thought. He was lazy, and a little dumb as far as book smarts went but he made up for it in a lot of other ways. 

_I admire you and-_

He lifted his pen abruptly because he’d almost written something stupid like _I admire you and your bright smile._ No physical things. Rin would take that the wrong way. Rin had a great smile but someone else could tell him that. (No, it didn’t irritate him to think of someone else commenting on Rin’s cute smile. Or how endearing it was when his tail would wag and his eyes would go all squinty.)

_I admire you and I am excited to see the exorcist you’ll become. I know you’ll kick ass. Thank you for smiling and encouraging me and everyone else._

Huh. How did he close it without sounding like a crush? He couldn’t write ‘your admirer’ because Rin would take that the wrong way. He admired the guy but Rin could be an idiot about that sort of thing. (Plus Rin might think someone specific had written it and chase after that person. No, he didn’t care who the halfling went after but he didn’t want him getting embarrassed or anything. Yeah.)

_All the best,_

_A classmate_

Okay. That’d do. Bon folded the note up and stuck a piece of chocolate on it. He made sure he was the first out of his classroom and made a beeline to the half-demon’s locker. No one was around so he slipped the note and chocolate in through the slot and continued down the hallway towards his last class of the day.

He took his seat next to Konekomaru and pulled out his notebook for Demonology. Shima came in with two more chocolates which put him one behind Konekomaru . Takara had already been sitting in the back of the class. Kamiki trailed in and rolled her eyes at the duo comparing chocolates (Bon wasn’t going to compare his count but he had the most of the trio) and sat down. Moriyama took her seat and looked at the empty seat beside her in confusion.

Rin wasn’t typically timely but he wasn’t late to the last class. He liked their cram classes and put in effort for them. (Again, Bon didn’t watch he just noticed shit because he sat in the back.)

Five seconds before the teacher was due to arrive the blue-haired teen dashed into the room and went flailing into his seat. He dropped his bag into the empty seat to his right and spun so he was facing Moriyama. The blonde tamer stared at him wide eyed as he began to mumble something in an excited whisper Bon couldn’t make out. Moriyama smiled at what she heard and nodded along. Rin’s tail was wagging frantically as he explained and Bon couldn’t quite help a smile from lifting his own lips. He hid it behind his steepled fingers and pretended like he was reading over his notes from yesterday. While he continued to watch with his peripherals.

Rin was holding the letter.

* * *

**March 14th**

Rin put the final molds in the fridge and stepped back. His tail gave an excited little wag that he barely noticed. He had just enough time while the chocolates set to finish Yukio's lunch.

Ukobach was watching from the counter with an amused smirk as Rin sliced the salmon thinly. He could feel the judgment in those eyes and finally couldn’t take it any longer.

Rin spared him a glance between slices. "I know it's boring but this is his favorite way to eat it."

The kitchen demon huffed like that was ridiculous. Rin agreed but it was Yukio’s preference. Yukio was boring in everything so why not be boring in his food?

"Rin! What smells so good?" Kuro jumped up on the table and batted at the bowl of rice. He caught it before it could fall and tapped the cat on the nose. His familiar leaned into the touch with a tiny purr and sat down.

"It's either chocolate or salmon.” He explained with a smile. “You can't have either." He picked his knife back up and finished slicing up the fish. "I've got you some sake for later." He scooped the fish up and set it in the bento box with the rest of the lunch he'd made his twin.

"Rin! Why? I love salmon!"

"It's for Yuki." He snapped the top on the bento box and put it in the fridge for his brother to find. “It’s White Day. I always make him a special lunch for White Day.”

“Then can I have the sake now?” The cat scooted closer and nudged under his hand. He scratched behind the familiar’s ears and earned another purr.

“Later.” He promised. He shoved his dishes in the sink and Ukobach shuffled over to start cleaning them.

“Nah, man. I’ve got it. I’m coming back over for lunch and I’ll clean it up then.”

Ukobach frowned and looked confused. Rin grinned and noticed his tail was still wagging. He stuffed it up his shirt.

“Consider it my White Day gift.” He noticed the time and jumped. “Shit.” He dashed to the fridge and pulled out the chocolates. They’d set so he was good to go. He’d made chocolates a few time but he’d never had anyone to give them to until now. He had three batches and he felt a little crazy. He knew Shura and Shiemi would like the chocolates. Shura had a sweet tooth and didn’t care about the form it came in. He’d put a few nuts in her chocolate because he knew she liked crunchy things.

Shiemi’s were plain but he’d gotten flower molds for her. He was pretty sure she’d appreciate the gesture. He knew it was supposed to be white chocolate but his friends preferred regular old chocolate.

The third batch were what he was actually worried about. He had spent a month watching and listening and he was _pretty_ sure he knew who had sent him _the_ note.

 _The_ note, as he so fondly called it, was tucked in his jacket pocket. It had stayed there every day for the last month. He’d read it enough to memorize the entire thing and had folded and unfolded it so much that it was beginning to tear a little.

He’d be embarrassed about that but honestly his life was a walking embarrassment so he was harder to fluster now. You didn’t walk around with demonic features and not develop a thicker skin.

He was nervous. If he was wrong about this then there could be consequences. Like, serious consequences. He could probably flail his way out of it but nothing would be quite the same.

He just… He really wanted to be right. The note had been the best part of his valentine’s day and it had made him smile so many times. Even if it hadn’t been meant in the romantical kind of way, Ryuuji deserved to know how much Rin had appreciated it.

(It was Ryuuji. It had to be. He’d been nursing a crush on the aria for a year now and he _knew_ his handwriting.)

Regardless of whether this worked he wanted the aria to know he was grateful. He could play it off as being a good friend if he had to.

He sat through his morning classes impatiently until it was finally time for magic circles. He made sure to pull his bangs back with Ryuuji’s clip for extra courage and walked inside. He delivered his chocolates to Shura first and got one of her arm around the neck, mildly choking, hugs. Shiemi gave him a normal hug and squealed at the flower designs.

He sat down and waited through the too long lesson. He barely took any notes because his mind was not on summoning circles when Ryuuji was a few chairs behind him and chewing on his pen. The aria was sporting his spiral earring today and it always made Rin feel a little weak in the knees.

As if that wasn’t enough, Renzou got Ryuuji laughing about something and Rin’s brain decided to go on a happy hiatus so he missed everything else Shura tried to teach them.

Shiemi poked him part way through the class and eyeballed his notes with a little blush. He realized he’d been doodling again and promptly flipped the page over. He could feel his cheeks heating a little but not enough for a proper blush. He just hoped she hadn’t looked too closely. His quiet friend wouldn’t say anything even if she had. He knew her crush and she knew his. There was something to be said for having mutual destruction codes. At least they could complain about their lack of progress while pigging out on curry and her grass sandwiches.

Shura _finally_ wrapped the lesson up and hopped off her desk. “Alright, I’ll see you losers later. Do the homework, yada yada.” She waved goodbye and walked away eating one of the chocolates with an appreciative hum.

Feeling a little bit more courageous he popped up and made a show of gathering his stuff up. Shiemi eyed him suspiciously and noticed the small bag of chocolates that was still sitting with his stuff. She gasped and brought her hands to her face.

Izumo and Renzou filed out of the classroom.

“Rin?” Shiemi asked around her hands. He shook his head a little.

“Please,” he mouthed a little too desperately. Ryuuji and Konekomaru were headed towards the exit and they’d have to pass Rin’s desk to get there. “after class?”

Shiemi nodded and moved her hands to reveal a broad and encouraging smile. “You can do it!” She pulled something out of her pocket and pressed a four leaf clover into his hand.

He accepted the charm and shoved it in his pocket. “Suguro?!” He practically screeched the name and had to grab hold of his desk to stop himself from physically fleeing the room. Shiemi stepped away from her desk with a grace Rin currently did _not_ have and motioned for Konekomaru to follow her. A glint lit the bald aria’s eyes and Rin did not like it. Not at all.

“Yeah?” Suguro stopped in front of his desk and looked down expectantly. “What’s up?”

Shit. Rin always forgot how pretty the aria’s eyes were and how gruff his voice was. He swallowed compulsively and plastered too large a smile on his face.

“I, uh, got something for you.” He dropped his gaze to the desk because looking at Ryuuji’s face was never good for keeping his thoughts straight. (He could make a gay joke but his mind was too frazzled.) He loved looking at Ryuuji’s face but he needed clarity right now. The scent of prayer smoke that hung to the aria was distracting enough.

“Huh?”

Rin grabbed the small bag up and managed to not look like his hands were a little shaky. “I know I’m supposed to like, give you something that’s more than what you gave me. Like, three times as more. Thing is, words aren’t somethin’ I’m good at. Cooking’s the only useful skill I got.”

“What’re you talking about, Okumura?” Ryuuji’s words were a little too quick to be natural. Or Rin might have just been hopeful.

He risked a quick glance up and aborted it half way through. That got him looking at Ryuuji’s lips which was somehow better and _so_ much worse.

“Chocolates.” He blurted too loudly. He clutched the bag and thrust it at the aria. “Homemade. Yeah. Here.” Ryuuji took the bag because Rin had shoved it in his chest. He peered inside with an aura of confusion that was making Rin wilt.

Had he been wrong?

“For the note. Thanks. It… Uh.” He cut off and grabbed his school bag. He slung it over his shoulder and took a step back. He’d had an entire speech planned and it was all fading away. His useless brain couldn’t be bothered to actually remember the plan. “It meant a lot.”

Ryuuji still hadn’t said anything. Rin backed up a step and offered him what he hoped look like a cheerful and carefree smile before he made a break for the hallway.

He got exactly three steps before Ryuuji and his unfairly long legs caught him. He was turned back around by the aria’s big hands. One of which was still holding the bag of chocolates.

“You _made_ me these because you received a note?”

He nodded and frowned. “It was in your handwriting.”

Ryuuji _blushed._ Rin’s stomach flipped and he stepped a little closer. There was courage to be had in not being the only embarrassed one. The question was _why_ was Ryuuji embarrassed.

(Please, _please_ , let him be embarrassed and crushing.)

“So?”

That was not a denial. It was defensive and the blush just got bigger. Rin’s lips lifted in a genuine smile. “So, thank you.”

“Okumura, these are heart shaped.”

He winced a little. “Too much?”

Ryuuji struggled for a moment before blurting, “Why?”

“Aren’t you top of the class?” He asked playfully. He wanted to relieve his own stress and hopefully continue making Ryuuji blush. He liked the look on the aria. “It’s ‘cause I like you, Suguro.”

There. Cards on the table. He’d done it. He didn’t expect Ryuuji to return his feelings so this was all he’d had planned.

“I don’t expect you to like me. I just wanted to say thanks. You don’t have to eat the chocolates.” He paused. “They’re caramel ‘cause I know you like them.” Ryuuji was still just staring at him with wide eyes and a blush.

“I gotta get to my next class.” He added. “I uh, can’t really afford any more tardies?”

Ryuuji released him. “Right.” He blinked but didn’t say or do anything else. Rin nodded.

“Okay. See you later.” He turned around and walked out of the room confused and a little mortified. So, yeah. Pretty much what he’d expected.

* * *

So Bon watched Rin because he maybe kind of liked the halfling? What of it?

He just didn’t expect the halfling to like him of all things. Or to make him homemade (and fantastic) caramel chocolates because he knew Bon liked them.

Or to know it was him. He’d noticed the halfling reading the note over and over again but he didn’t think Rin would go all detective on it and recognize his hand writing.

And he had just stood there like an idiot. He’d said like two words and hadn’t relayed what he’d wanted. Even worse, he’d let Rin walk away.

He was once again staring at a blank sheet of notebook paper. He’d almost chewed through the end of his pen staring at it. He had too many things he wanted to say. He only had a few minutes left of class and he had to write _something_ down.

_Dear Rin,_

That part was easy. But what else. How did he encompass all he wanted to-

The idea hit him like a bolt and he frantically scribbled it down before the bell rang to mark the end of class.

He got up hastily and walked towards his final class of the day. Most of the class was there minus Rin. He smiled at Moriyama and dropped the note on Rin’s desk. Her eyes widened as he passed her and went to his desk. He sat down, ignored Shima and Konekomaru, and waited.

Rin rushed in, almost late as always, and slid into his seat. He greeted Moriyama and then noticed the note on his desk. He picked it up with a confused frown and flipped it open. His eyes widened and shot to Bon. 

Bon gave a subtle nod and allowed himself the smallest hint of a smile. Rin’s tail started to wag as he looked back at his note.

> _Dear Rin Okumura,_
> 
> _Me too._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Ryuuji Suguro_

* * *

So yeah, Bon liked to watch Rin. The halfling was bold and encouraging and had a cute smile. There was nothing wrong with it. Everyone liked watching their boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go, folks. I have no idea what universe this is in but it takes places after their first year. Did Kyoto happen? Idk. Did Yukio and Rin close the gehenna gate and get demon features? Up to you.
> 
> The original prompt was: "hey, do you think you could write me a story where Bon gives Rin a 'you are cool' letter and Rin responds with chocolate?" That was legit what she asked. I attempted to deliver. There are already some really good letter writing fics in this fandom so consider this my (small) contribution.
> 
> Comments, prompts, questions, anything is welcome. Also, I have a tumblr now :) I'm tonguetiedraven over there. Mostly just my attempts at artwork right now. Feel free to say hi over there too. 
> 
> I'll be updating Between the Shadow and the Soul tomorrow :)


End file.
